


A Brand New Start

by Sorakuu



Series: The Story Between You and Me [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorakuu/pseuds/Sorakuu
Summary: Oikawa began to question the purpose of having this flashback with a similar situation he had now. Is this how the universe mocks him? Hey, remember that one time you are in this same exact situation you are now! No? Well, here remember it now so you could focus on the memory than the present! Enjoy!
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: The Story Between You and Me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/373139
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A Brand New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... um, how are you? *cough* I hope you guys are okay during the quarantine. Gosh, it has been so long since I last updated and I guess I don't really have an excuse besides life? but now I am a little bit freer with my time and I tried so hard to continue this story that I have abandoned for so long ahahahaha. There will be three more stories after this one and then the series will come to an end!! I will try to finish the last one and post maybe weekly??? anyway, enjoy the story!

“Why should I listen to you?”

The door pulled back almost closing if Oikawa wasn’t fast enough to hold it. He pulled the door slightly, leaving enough gap for Sugawara to hear his voice. “Well, I understand that you didn’t want to hear from me again but list-“

“No, it’s not that. It’s just..” Sugawara paused “now it’s not the time to talk. I’m… I’m kinda in a mess right now.. and I don’t, I don’t want to talk about it”

“Then when are we going to talk about it?” Oikawa insisted feeling a slight pull from Sugawara’s side. He kept a firm grip on the door, begging for the white-haired to open the door even more.

“Isn’t this a little confusing? Don’t you need time to… to… to process all this? I-I mean, I need time to regain my…”

Whatever Sugawara was trying to say died down with the silence.

Oikawa has been standing in the white haired’s apartment for 10 minutes, maybe even more than that. He tried so hard to convince the man that it was time for them to finally have a talk. Talk about their relationship and where do they want this to lead. Since his conversation with Kage- Tobio-chan, and Hinata, Oikawa was sure that he needed this talk.

He was in a coma after an accident and lost most of his memories, including the memories of when he and Sugawara dated each other. He tried his best to remember all of his past but never knew that he was in a relationship with Sugawara. Not that the latter ever told him.

So when the truth finally been revealed and bits of memories of their relationship came back to him, he broke down to tears. He felt mad at himself and everyone around him. He was mad at himself for not remembering anything about it sooner and mad at everyone else for not even giving him clues about him and Sugawara.

Knowing for the first time was confusing. He didn’t know what to do with these newfound memories. He knew that everyone wanted the two to get back together, he knew his mom wanted to. But he found it unfair for Sugawara and himself if they continue this relationship when the brunette can’t even remember about the relationship itself.

He had asked Iwa-chan for advice. His childhood friend had told him to follow his heart and do whatever he wanted to do now. He said to not dwell in the past and choose the options based on what he felt now. Truth to be told he was still confused as to how he should deal with the problem. He’d been thinking long and hard, considering his options and his feelings.

After a week pondering, he realized that a little part of him actually did miss Sugawara. He found himself remembering how Sugawara’s smile, how he laughs, and how his body fitted perfectly in his arm. He kept thinking how nostalgic it was to feel the sensation running in his skin when they accidentally bumped shoulder one time.

But even after all that he wondered whether it was okay for him to continue dating Sugawara?

Sure deep down he probably still has feelings for the white-haired guy, or at least his body remembered the feeling but right now his heart didn’t. He couldn’t shake the feeling that it would be wrong for Sugawara if he continued just because he used to love him.

 _Love is a difficult matter_ he thought to himself once.

“Sugawara! Please, just listen to me?” he pleaded, almost losing his grip on the door.

The man didn’t respond but the pull from the other end of the doorstop. Oikawa was tempted to just yank the door open and enter the apartment, but he knew better than being rash. “I know the situation now is tricky, I mean it is all confusing but can we at least… no, can we finally have a proper talk?”

“I really do want to remember Sugawara, I really do! And you told me you’ll help me right? Then, let’s talk! I… please Sugawara? I just… I just want to…” and Oikawa suddenly blacked out.

.

.

_Oikawa was standing in front of the apartment building, right where he had just stood but it was different somehow. The door was closed and he heard a soft sound of someone crying from the inside. He was about to open the door and see for himself when he heard the sound of rushed footsteps coming towards him. He turned around and see the same brown-haired he always sees in the mirror every morning._

_“What? How?” he felt his ….._

_“Kou-chan! Kou-chan open the door!” the Oikawa in his dream yelled._

_Oikawa watched in confusion as the other Oikawa stopped in front of the door, hand banging the door and yelling loudly for Sugawara. “Kou-chan! Open the door now!”_

_If this is not his memory, Oikawa would probably yell back himself for being too loud. But he kept watching how past-him begin begging as the door remain unlocked. Past-him stopped and rested his forehead on the door, heaving like he just ran a marathon. He probably did run here._

_Oikawa began to question the purpose of having this flashback with a similar situation he had now. Is this how the universe mocks him? Hey, remember that one time you are in this same exact situation you are now! No? Well, here remember it now so you could focus on the memory than the present! Enjoy!_

_Oikawa could feel a headache forming in his head and considering trying to find a way to force himself awake from this flashback when he heard a small broken voice._

_“I’m sorry”_

_Oikawa stared shock at himself. The image of himself crying in front of someone’s apartment was hurtful enough but then Oikawa felt a pang in his chest. He remembered how he felt at that time. He remembered thinking about Sugawara crying alone in his apartment and all because Oikawa didn’t have the courage to just talk to the white-haired like a normal human being._

_He remembered the fear he felt when thinking about ruining their friendship when past-him decided to confess his feeling._

_“Kou-chan, remember the one time when we lost against Hana-chan’s university? Remember the conversation we have afterward? When we were alone in that locker room?” past-him said._

_From inside Oikawa could hear footsteps and a small thud._

_“I do” came a voice from behind the door._

_He saw how past-him startled and a small smile formed._

_“I… well, I kept thinking about, mm, about what you told me, I mean” past-him cleared his throat and stand up straighter. “I mean, afterward I can’t stop thinking about what you told me and I, and I can’t stop thinking about you”_

_When there is no reply, past-him continued “You were always on my mind Kou-chan, I kept finding myself thinking about you., your smile, your words, I-” past-him brought his fingers to yank at his own hair and let out a burst of nervous laughter. “You always said that I am brave, but I’m not, I’m not brave enough to tell you how I feel towards you because I don’t want to ruin our friendship”_

Oikawa heard a small clicked and saw the door swung open, but before it was fully open he was suddenly back to the present.

“I remember something Kou-chan!” Oikawa felt Sugawara’s grip on the door loosen and almost throw the brunette off-balance “I remembered something when Tobio-chan told me about the past! I remembered the reason I love you Kou-chan!”

At that Oikawa stumbled backward as the force had used to hold the door rebounded. His back hit the reeling and he felt down with a ‘thud’. He felt a surge of pain on his back and groaned. Oikawa brought his hand to the rub circle on his lower back.

“Did you.. did you really remember?” he hears a soft whisper in front of him and saw Sugawara standing in front of him. His eyes were red and puffy. His clothes were full of wrinkled and his hair was a mess. Oikawa stared at the hazel colored eyes and nodded his head slowly.

Sugawara’s tears fell and a sob escaped his beautiful pink lips. Oikawa stared at the scene in front of him for a while before standing up and hugged the crying white-haired. “Yes, I do Kou-chan,” he said softly in the other setter’s ear.

Sugawara didn’t hug him back but didn’t show any effort to get out of his embrace. They stayed like that for a while, with Sugawara crying on the brunette’s shoulder and Oikawa’s wondered why he felt disappointed for not getting hugged back.

The former Seijou’s setter rubbed small circle at Suga- Kou-chan’s back, humming in order to calm the other down. He never knew before that Kou-chan has a low body temperature. Despite being inside his apartment, his body was cold. Oikawa tightens his hold, hoping his body heat could somehow warm up the other man.

They stood there in front of Kou-chan’s apartment while Oikawa held him. It could have been an hour or a mere minute when Kou-chan finally said something “So.. *sniffs* what do you want to talk about?”

Oikawa smiled at the man in front of him. He reached out his left hand to take the other’s and cupped it with his right. “I kept thinking about my feeling for you, and if I am being honest I am not completely sure. I don’t want us to break up just because I can’t remember anything that wouldn’t be fair. But, I don’t know if I can continue what we had when I don’t know anything about us… about you… so I want us to start over”

Kou-chan stared at him, looking confused “..start over?”

“Yes! Let’s go on a date! Tomorrow! You and me, getting to know one another. Well, me getting to know you more like” Oikawa smiled as a wave of his former memories hit him gently, bringing a warm nostalgic feeling inside. “Let’s start over Kou-chan, I know for a fact that the feelings are still there but I just can’t remember every detail of it. So let’s make new memories, let’s begin from the start, let’s get to know each other. You and me, let’s build a new relationship together. One that isn’t bound to the past but stronger than that. What do you think?”

Kou-chan held his gaze into the brunette’s and nodded.


End file.
